Heart and Soul
by crayziexanime
Summary: It all starts on a rainy day, when Sakura sees Neji in the cemetery.


**Disclaimer: You know what I'm about to say, right? It's what ALL disclaimers say. I don't own this, or I don't own that. Right to the point then, I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**A/N:** Oh my gosh…I know this paring isn't possible, but I really think Neji and Sakura go well together…so here I am, writing a romance fic about them! Enjoy…

Chapter 1

"_It's been raining for days now…I wonder if it's ever going to stop_…" the pink haired kunoichi thought as she looked out the gloomy window. Haruno's residence was dead silent ever since Sakura's mother passed away. There was no one to have a conversation with, no one to eat with, and no one to be with anymore.

She definitely regretted for not appreciating her mother when she was alive.

"I think…I'm going to visit you today mother…it has been quite awhile now…" Sakura walked away from the window and grabbed an umbrella. She left her solitary house, and headed to the Konoha Cemetery.

Whenever it rained, the pink haired girl always asked herself the same question. "_Am I alone_?" That thought kept ringing through her mind, and sometimes, it gave her headaches to think about all the ones who left her. 4 years has passed, and she learned to accept things she didn't understand. Sakura wasn't waiting for Sasuke to return anymore, because she knew he never will. She didn't expect her parents to come back to life. And most of all, she now knew that things can't go back to the way they were before.

"All those years….I was such a fool…." A quiet whisper escaped her lips. Thinking about those times angered her for some reason.

Her feet stopped in front of the cemetery, and turned to walk in. But before she could walk to her mother's grave, Sakura noticed a figure to the far right, completely opposite from the grave she was headed to. She couldn't really tell who it was from all the rain that blurred her vision.

Suddenly, she had an urge to go to see who it was. It just felt as if whoever was standing by that grave was….possibly similar to her? But Sakura couldn't imagine someone other than her hurting this much. She slowly made her way towards the dark figure.

When she got close enough, she recognized who it was. The person who she least expected was here, kneeling before the grave.

Sakura slightly bit her lower lip, hesitating to get any closer. But what was there to lose? Her footsteps were even at a slower pace, but she was getting there and soon was standing behind the person.

"Hyuuga-san?" She called out in a small, gentle voice, wondering if she was interrupting.

The moment was awkward, for there was no movement, not even the slightest. She started to think if it was wrong of her to come here. Sakura looked at the gravestone after.

The name '**Hyuuga Hizashi'** was carved on.

"Hyuuga….Hizashi…" she quietly said the name out loud.

"He's my father…"

Sakura was a bit startled by his sudden speaking. "I see….ugh….here." She removed the umbrella from above her and put it over him. "You're soaking wet…"

Neji then stood up, and turned to face Sakura, who was now on her tip toes to keep the umbrella over him, since he was obviously taller. He pushed her hand back so that she could cover herself. "I'm ok, but thanks for the offer." Like that, he walked away from her without another word. Then Neji heard something splatter to the muddy ground. He glanced back to see.

Sakura had dropped her umbrella to the ground.

Neji fully turned around and walked back to her, picking up the umbrella. He handed it in front of her, but she didn't bother to take it back.

"Something wrong?" he asked, waiting for her to say something.

"Don't…."

Neji raised his brows in confusion.

"Don't…..please don't walk away…" her voice faltered towards the end. This atmosphere, this feeling, it all feels like that day is being replayed from 4 years ago….that day when Sasuke walked away from her and to never return.

She shook her head trying to not think about it. "_This isn't Sasuke, so why does it feel like this? Maybe because Neji is similar to him…but they are not the same people…I hate this….I hate the rain, and I hate you Uchiha Sasuke_…"

"**I HATE YOU FOR MESSING ME UP LIKE THIS**!" she screamed while holding her head. Sakura ran out of the cemetery, on the verge of tears.

Neji just stood there, with the umbrella still in his hand. He was puzzled, wondering why she just left, after screaming like that.

Andhe didn't understandwhat she meant by when she said"don't walk away".

**A/N:** Sorry the chapter is so short…but please review! PLEASE!


End file.
